Unconquered Album/Story
This is the story of Unconquered Album. Story Scenarios *Quanna's Scenario *Shinshiazu's Scenario *Christine's Scenario *Zero's Scenario Summary A new island in the Northeastern part of Kuusou no Sekai has recently surfaced. Reporter Quanna Noayano goes there to find a new scoop and hires Christine Seaphera as a bodyguard. Christine has ulterior motives, since she believes the island holds a secret about her clan. Monster hunter Shinshiazu wants to hunt the island youkai while puppeteer Hagane Zero just wants a new place to train his dolls. In order to travel, they need to take a plane in the Meteor Flower Airport, on the way they either encounter the voodoo doll Rozette, raijuu Azusa Hagino or the crystal youkai Himitsu no Kafuka . Rozette wants to control some humans with her powers but fails, Azusa was running a self-marathon while Kafuka was about to go to the airport too. After defeating the small fry, they reach the airport where they encounter either doctor Kuirya Ochitsuite or Lunarian pilot Leila Tsubasa. Kuirya wants to scam either Zero or Shinshiazu with some poison but fails while Leila does not want to tell Quanna and Christine about the monsters and strange barrier around the Northeastern Island. On the way, they encounter other youkai from Kuusou no Sekai that are touring around the island, like flower brewers Fiora Hiyashinsu and Aisoo Warai. They also encounter Muzai Masuku, the sister of Chisai Masuku, who is working as a tourist and warns the heroes about a barrier of dark matter around the island. A triclops named Kibun Mitsumete who can foresee the future, tells Quanna that she will save Kuusou no Sekai with the help of a silver-haired girl. She also tells Zero that he's destined to meet his fated person. Turns out there are several monsters wandering around the island who are waiting orders to attack Kuusou no Sekai. The youkai Riboon Seifuku claims to be the leader and attacks the heroes, but after being defeated reveals that she was posing as the leader and there are two masterminds. The one controlling the monsters is Katame while the one who created the barrier is Sozai Meiwakuna. Katame is the surrogate daughter of Eria Kanrei and shares her feelings of revenge towards the humans for alienating them. She is now raising her monsters to unleash them in Kuusou no Sekai. Quanna and Shinshiazu fight against her and defeat her, forcing Katame to give up on her plans for the time being. On the fight, Katame uses her powers to control trauma on Shinshiazu, who realizes the reason she became a monster hunter was because the fox goddess Mayoi Usanori manipulated her. Meanwhile Zero and Christine fight against Sozai, who like Katame was alienated by humans because of her power to control dark matter. Sozai is defeated and forced to dissipate the barrier. Christine finds the secrets about her clan, but finds out that her Icy Sword feeds on it's life user. Zero and Sozai realize that because of Kibun's oracle, they're fated to be with each other. This gives Sozai a new outlook at life and agrees to live on Kuusou no Sekai with Zero. In the end, Quanna never gets her scoop since on the way to the airport she annoyed Zero and he stole her documents out of pettiness. She believes Shinshiazu (who wants to get revenge on Mayoi) stole it and forces her to become her reporting partner. Zero is helping Sozai into adapting to Kuusou no Sekai while Christine tries to dump the Icy Sword and start a new life, but Katame mocks her and tells Christine that she cannot escape fate. Category:Story